


Слишком тонкие намеки

by Gianeya



Series: Тонкие намеки на толстые обстоятельства [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Horsemen being a family, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни не привык к чувству вины — но в этот раз сбежать от него не удавалось. И дело было не в остальных Всадниках: они до сих пор и не знали, что Дэнни из-за своего эгоизма подставил всю команду. Но — апогей странности, которая теперь считалась жизнью Дэнни — именно поэтому его мучила совесть. Унизительную тираду младшего Тресслера слышал только Дилан — и как раз перед Диланом хотелось оправдаться сильнее всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком тонкие намеки

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры ко второму фильму.

Дэнни не привык к чувству вины — но в этот раз сбежать от него не удавалось. И дело было не в остальных Всадниках: они до сих пор и не знали, что Дэнни из-за своего эгоизма подставил всю команду. Но — апогей странности, которая теперь считалась жизнью Дэнни — именно поэтому его мучила совесть. Унизительную тираду младшего Тресслера слышал только Дилан — и как раз перед Диланом хотелось оправдаться сильнее всего.

— Дэнни, я понимаю, что тобой двигало, я сам виноват — расслабился, потерял концентрацию, отпустил вожжи. Что было — то прошло, и я не затаил обиду, если ты этого опасаешься. Ты меня спас, в конце концов, хотя мог бы и не, — сказал ему Дилан, когда Дэнни слегка нерешительно поднял этот вопрос еще во время перелета в Лондон. И, казалось бы, — все решено! 

Вот только Дилан ведь даже не удивился, когда Дэнни читал ему отповедь на базаре. А еще — искренне верил, что Дэнни мог бы оставить его на дне залива. Наверное, поэтому желание доказать Дилану — обязательно Дилану, черт побери! — что он может не сомневаться в Дэнни, что тот больше не поведется на такие примитивные уловки, не ошибется, превратилось в навязчивую идею. 

И вот тут встала следующая проблема — Дэнни понятия не имел, как правильно извиняться. Вспоминая Хенли — обычно он обходился комплиментами, порой довольно нетактичными: _ты и правда похудела_ , например. 

Дэнни был не уверен, что этот номер сработает с Диланом, но попытаться стоило.

— Ты же подстригся? Эта прическа немного симпатичнее, — не самое удачное начало, Дэнни готов был признать.

— Без этих жутких фонарей под глазами тебе было лучше, — освоиться с должностью нового главы Ока — это вам не чаю выпить; про синяки Дэнни совсем не преувеличивал.

— Неплохо — для того, кто фактически недавно стал полноценным фокусником, — а это Дэнни так своеобразно попытался извиниться за обидные слова, что наговорил Дилану в Макау.

— Надо же, ты умеешь бриться! — а вот тут получилось искренне, Дэнни и правда засмотрелся на лишенное привычной щетины лицо.

— А у тебя ловкие пальцы, — только ляпнув это, Дэнни сообразил, что намек на вскрытый под водой сейф — не лучший комплимент в случае Дилана. Но пронесло.

Сам Дилан всего лишь смотрел немного растерянно — и разворачивался обратно к бесчисленным схемам, планам, расчетам, таблицам. Ну, хоть не обижался — а то за Хенли такое водилось иногда. А ведь Дэнни-то от души хвалил!

Остальные Всадники — семейка, чтоб ее, единое целое — наблюдали за разворачивающимся представлением с плохо скрытым восторгом и умилением: похоже, Мерритт сообразил, что происходит, чуть ли не раньше самого Дэнни и просветил других. По крайней мере Дилану они ничего не объясняли.

Лула как-то раз даже показала Дэнни большой палец за спиной у Дилана — после комплимента про самый разносторонний и богатый опыт. А следом изобразила странную пантомиму: показала знак о’кей и потыкала пальцем в сложенное кольцо, потом состроила рожицу, выпятив губы... Посмотрела на недоумевающего Дэнни, на давно зарывшегося обратно в бумажки Дилана — и звонко припечатала раскрытую ладонь к лицу.

Следующим не выдержал Мерритт. 

— Дэнни, не думал, что когда-либо это скажу — но Дилан, очевидно, понимает намеки еще хуже, чем ты. И раз уж вы оба такие прямолинейные — ты бы попробовал не говорить, а действовать? А то от напряжения между вами скоро искрить начнет.

Слегка наклонив подбородок к плечу, Дэнни прищурился:

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— Вот-вот, я именно об этом, — хмыкнул Мерритт. Приложил указательные пальцы к вискам, нахмурился и возвел глаза к потолку, как будто в глубоких раздумьях. — М-м, я думаю... — протянул он и вдруг резко ткнул пальцами в Дэнни, подмигивая: — Да, точно! Принеси ему кофе с бутербродами и пригласи на ужин! Зуб даю — сработает, — и, посмеиваясь, торопливо сбежал.

После того разговора Дэнни впервые заподозрил, что Всадники, кажется, что-то не так поняли в их с Диланом взаимных чувствах. Вернее, отношениях. Вернее... а, черт, да как это обозначить-то?!

Но кофе он все-таки принес. И, приподняв брови, с интересом смотрел, как отхлебнувший из картонного стаканчика Дилан пытается тактично и незаметно выплюнуть переслащенный ягодный фраппучино обратно. 

— Я больше предпочитаю стандартные рецепты, — сдавленно признался Дилан, все-таки проглотив приторную жидкость.

Дэнни участливо покивал:

— Да, понимаю, с такой насыщенной жизнью только и остается, что цепляться за старые привычки...

Дилан нахмурился, отставил стаканчик и впервые с тех пор, как Дэнни начал свою кампанию, прямо взглянул на него:

— Дэнни, тебя что-то не устраивает снова?

— С чего ты взял? — искренне удивился Дэнни.

— Ты уже больше недели отпускаешь в мой адрес сомнительные шуточки — не то, чтобы они меня задевали, но все же. Теперь еще эта пародия на кофе... Если ты просто развлекаешься в ожидании следующего дела — вопрос снят. Но если ты хочешь что-то изменить — будь добр: скажи прямо. Мне бы не хотелось повторения истории с Тресслерами ни в каком виде.

Приоткрыв рот и часто моргая, Дэнни изумленно смотрел на серьезного как инфаркт Дилана. Который, несмотря на прошлые уверения, все еще ждал от Дэнни какой-нибудь подлянки. Или, правильнее будет сказать — не конкретно от Дэнни, а от самой жизни.

Не-е-ет, так дело не пойдет! Они ведь добились своего, справились с испытаниями парочки хитроумных торговцев фокусами и не менее хитроумного развенчателя этих самых фокусов, честно заслужили свое место в Оке. А значит, теперь можно было хоть немного расслабиться!

Но, похоже, кое-кто этого до сих пор не ощутил. А раз уж они вроде как семья — это нужно было исправлять. И побыстрее.

Дэнни сам удивился своей горячности: с каких это пор его волнуют чувства других? Но... после Макау и Лондона они все действительно изменились.

Так что Дэнни как можно убедительнее заверил Дилана, что _нет, он всем совершенно доволен, и если Дилана раздражают шутки – он больше так не будет_. И торопливо отправил остальным Всадникам смс-ки, требуя немедленно подъехать на базу, захватив с собой побольше пиццы.

Дэнни расхаживал перед заваленным едой столом, пытаясь вслух сформулировать план по добавлению Дилану уверенности в себе. Он так увлекся, что, когда со стороны остальных донеслись приглушенные смешки, замер и нервно дернул головой.

Мерритт и Лула снова фыркнули и с двух сторон толкнули Джека локтями.

— Твоя очередь. Наши советы Дэнни уже пропустил мимо ушей.

Отмахнувшись от обоих, Джек подошел к Дэнни и, помявшись, похлопал по плечу. Дэнни озадаченно сдвинул брови: раньше тот такого панибратсва себе не позволял. Но сбросить руку Джека он не успел.

— Дэнни, друг, — Джек замялся. — Если Дилан тебе нравится — просто скажи ему прямо. Мерритт прав — намеков он не понимает.

— Впрочем, как и ты, — ехидно добавил Мерритт со своего места.

Дэнни поднял два пальца к виску, прикрыл глаза, вздохнул — и произнес всего одно слово:

— Что?

Будто плотину прорвало.

— Ловкие пальцы, сменил прическу и побрился, разносторонний опыт? Серьезно, Дэнни, можно быть более очевидным? — Лула взмахнула руками.

— Искры-ы, я их буквально вижу между вами после того, как ты героически спас его со дна залива, — насмешливо пропел Мерритт. — А Дилан, я так понял, перед этим спас тебя от громил Уолтера. Вы теперь связаны, признай!

— В общем, Дэнни, если хочешь чего-то добиться — действуй уверенней. И знай: мы поддержим вас обоих, — закончил Джек.

— Вы издеваетесь?! — прищурившись, Дэнни подался вперед, разглядывая их лица. — Или не издеваетесь, — с внезапным ужасом пробормотал он. — Какого черта?! Да, я... говорил ему комплименты — чтобы извиниться за все неприятности. В которых я немного виноват. Немного. Самую капельку... Поэтому и хотел сделать Дилану приятное. Подбодрить. Поднять настроение, отвлечь, а то у него синяки под глазами уже в пол лица... Черт!

Мерритт изобразил барабанную дробь на столе:

— Та-да-да-дам! И вот он начинает прозревать!

Дэнни открыл рот, собираясь отнекиваться, но Джек уже снова хлопал его по плечу, а Лула радостно подпрыгнула на диване.

— Так что подумай еще раз, Дэнни. И все-таки пригласи его для начала в ресторан, — рассмеялся Мерритт.

— Кого — его? У Дэнни появился друг? Или... больше, чем друг? — раздался от двери голос Дилана, и Дэнни замер, как парализованный. Потом заметил расплывающуюся по губам Джека довольную ухмылку — и отчаянно замотал головой.

— Спроси лучше ты у Дэнни, а то нам он отказывается признаваться, — заявил Джек и, сжав напоследок пальцы, отпустил Дэнни, подхватил вставшую Лулу под локоть и направился к выходу. — Мы даже вас покинем, чтобы не смущать Дэнни. У нас у самих свидание.

Мерритт тоже встал.

— А я прослежу, чтобы эта парочка, увлекшись, не потеряла бдительности.

Тяжелая металлическая дверь со скрежетом закрылась, и Дэнни остался наедине с Диланом. Тот подошел ближе, оглядел заваленный коробками из-под пиццы стол и недоуменно взмахнул рукой.

— Что это было?

Дэнни сглотнул и наконец обернулся, мигом замечая покрасневшие глаза, ослабленный галстук с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами на рубашке — и при том тщательно выбритое лицо. Э-э, с чего бы?

— Не обращай внимания, — нарочито легкомысленно ответил Дэнни, собравшись с мыслями. — Просто шутим и развлекаемся.

— То есть в ресторан приглашать тебе некого? — Дилан задумчиво потер подбородок и вопросительно взглянул на Дэнни. Показалось — или с облегчением?

— Как тебе сказать... — С ухаживаниями у Дэнни всегда было еще хуже, чем с извинениями. Не фокусы же Дилану показывать, чтобы... черт побери, ну да, чтобы затащить его в постель. Дэнни, признайся, именно этого ты хочешь. Что ж, тогда остается одно...

— Ты на сегодня закончил? — Дэнни решительно вскинул голову. — Тогда как насчет ужина? Надо же и тебе расслабляться!


End file.
